12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadowy Figure
The Shadowy Figure is a dark, looming human-type being that is seen multiple times throughout the series. His voice is unintelligible to the audience, although many of the characters in the show can understand what he is saying. He impales people with darts, and he places them in a white room with a large fan. He is shown presumably abducting characters like Peanut Cop, after shooting them with tranquilizer darts. He is one of the main villains in the series, as he is seen working with the Rectangular Businessman & Possibly The Clock. Appearance The Shadowy Figure has the same shape as the Human Citizens, it's a shadow except it is a colored fully black, some white can be seen on it. =Appearances= Season 1 The Shadowy Figure first appears in Fitz's flashbacks in "Rooster" and Later in "Spharktasm". Fitz encounters him in his old house and Fitz is shot with a dart and he gets a helmet strapped to his head, which lights up and shakes his body. The Shadowy Figure reappears again in the white doorway and the figure is wearing Fitz's present which is a peppermint-colored bowtie, when Mouse's Wife who goes to the aid of her child who is in a crib, She complains to the figure about how the bowtie was for Fitz and why the figure would that it?, when the Figure comes near her, she replies "Leave Us Alone, You Bastard", the black figure shoots a tranquilizer dart into her neck and the dart paralyzes her, Later Roostre also mentions a "dark figure, whose features I couldn't make out" in "Spharktasm", and says that this figure drugged him, placed him in a white room, and pushed him towards a large fan. The Shadowy Figure makes a Small Cameo in The Season 1 Finale Called "Adventure Mouse" when Fitz is sucked into a passageway behind a bookshelf, images of The Shadowy Figure and the Clock wearing a Bowtie are seen. Season 2 In Season 2, The Shadowy Figure makes a reappeared In "Enjoy The Arm", Where The Shadowy Figure is seen secretly speaking with Liquor, which seems to be a cardboard cutout with a light behind it, and later revealed in "Farewell" it is revealed that the Shadowy Figure had been allied with Rectangular Businessman. However, the Shadowy Figure only speaks in an unintelligible, garbled voice, so it is not clear what his true motivations are. In "Meat Warrior", The Shadowy Figure later appears when the Peanut Cop is abducted in a similar way, and put in what appears to be the same room, this happens when he is shot with darts and is trapped in the white room, captured by the Shadowy Figure, but the tranquilizer darts do not knock him unconscious (he likes them because they only get him even more stoned). In "Corndog Chronicles", a dream suggests that the Shadowy Figure has a strange connection with Rectangular Businessman, and seems to show Rectangular Businessman transforming into a circle. In "Eighteen", The Shadowy Figure drives his shadowy van up to Peanut Cop who is standing on a street, setting things on fire. Peanut Cop asks for help, and the Shadowy Figure shoots him with an extra-strength dart. In "Pre-Reckoning", The Shadowy Figure rides his Shadowy Van & drops off Peanut Cop onto the street when it comes to a stop, the figure abandons the cop and the Figure drives his van elsewhere. Later in "Farewell", The Rectangular Businessman converses with the Shadowy Figure, telling it that "the clock shop was sealed off when this began," "Shark was just a pawn," "the 'aspirin' farms are near harvest," "Mouse has done everything exactly as predicted," and "Amalockh brings the darkness", among other things, the Businessman says "We all make choices. I choose victory." After he says this, The Shadowy Figure begins glowing, possibly in an attempt to reveal its "true form", Rectangular Businessman turns the Shadowy Figure into liquid and traps him in a bottle, later when Rectangular Businessman's ship is destroyed by the now gigantic Amalockh, sending the jar of water in which the Shadowy Figure is trapped flying out into the flames of the city. Shadowy Figure appears in the last scene of "Prolegomenon" when his bottle shatters on the ground, he escapes in liquid form. INVICTUS The Shadowy Figure makes a Cameo in the Special "INVICTUS", A distortion flashback is shown where The Shadowy Figure appears, a Human Citizen appears and the Clock appears killing the citizen, blood is covered on screen. Appearance List: "Rooster", "Spharktasm", "Adventure Mouse" (Cameo), "Enjoy The Arm", "Meat Warrior", "Corndog Chronicles" (Cameo), "Eighteen", "Pre-Reckoning", "Farewell", "Prolegomenon" & "INVICTUS" (Cameo). Trivia: *If you turn on captions while you are watching the series on Adult Swim's website, Shadowy Figure's dialogue is classified as a "Warbling Voice" or "Indistinct Computer Voice." Category:Characters Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Antagonists